Techniques disclosed herein relate to a lens barrel including a flexible printed circuit board.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-219304 discloses a lens barrel configured to hold an optical system, a focal length of which is changeable. The lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-219304 includes a frame body configured to hold a lens group. The frame body moves in an optical axis direction by a cam mechanism.